


Everyone Wants to be Kidnapped by Morrison, Huh?

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Since you're taking requests, can I request a short thing about the reader developing Stockholm syndrom after being held captive by Morrison"





	Everyone Wants to be Kidnapped by Morrison, Huh?

It’s odd, looking back on things, how unhappy you used to be. You can’t imagine going back to the way things used to be. Even now, you’re leaning back into Jack’s chest, sitting between his legs as he goes over paperwork. Comfortable and content, you close your eyes, leaning into his embrace.

He pauses, running a hand through your hair. Jack chuckles. You can feel the vibrations through his chest.

“What has you so happy, baby boy?”

Leaning up, you press your lips against his cheeks in a light kiss, only to have your chin, and then your lips captured by the other man. 

Pulling away you smile, still inches away from him. “I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
